


Hand Shandy

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Slash, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-29
Updated: 2008-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:37:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Hand Shandy

"Severus, I'm home," Remus called out as he came through the front door, hanging his cloak on the hook on the wall. He'd been away at a conference on the protection of werewolves’ rights and had somehow hoped Severus would greet him at the door. Wearing that lovely little corset he received for Yule last year. Remus grinned. 

The kitchen was dark and quiet. A tin of prunes and a box of water biscuits sat open on the table next to a full glass of scotch, although the bottle was nearly empty. How odd. Prunes were Severus's favourite. 

"Severus?"

Heading toward the study, he noticed a shaft of light along the floor. Perhaps Severus was up late working on research. Stepping through the doorway, he was transfixed by the sight that met his eyes. 

Severus was definitely doing some sort of research. He had a thick book in front of him on his desk. And he was clearly reading, turning pages, his fingers trailing across the words on the page. But his other hand was in his lap working his cock furiously, sweat beginning to trickle down his temples. 

Remus inhaled deeply, the faint odour reaching his keen olfactory receptors. He longed to lick the salty fluid from his lover's face and body, working his way down the man's slender frame. He wetted his lips in anticipation.

Suddenly Severus looked up and his face went scarlet. He slammed the book closed and pulled his robes over his lap. _Interesting._

"Hello, Severus," Remus said smoothly. "Researching the perfect technique for a hand shandy, are you?" 

"I thought you were returning tomorrow evening," Severus said, with apparent calm. Remus knew him well enough to know he was quite flustered. _Delightful._

"I missed you," Remus said approaching the desk. His eye fell upon the tome that had been occupying his lover’s attention. _[Black's Medical Dictionary.](http://www.amazon.co.uk/gp/product/images/0810857138/sr=8-2/qid=1227974665/ref=dp_image_0/278-8357557-8483143?ie=UTF8&n=266239&s=books&qid=1227974665&sr=8-2)_ Remus frowned. "Is something wrong, Severus?"

Severus dropped his head, his inky black hair obscuring his face. "I believe it is a case of priaprism. I have an erection that will _not_ go away. No matter how often I masturbate, I am unable to come." He flushed again and Remus just wanted to eat him up, it was so adorable. 

His voice a whisper, Severus continued, "I conjured up a number of unpleasant images: my parents copulating; Filch with Pince bent over a table in the library; having to go down on a woman." They both shuddered. 

"Maybe," Remus said as he slowly unwrapped Severus’ robes from the gorgeous length they covered, "you just need a hand." He reached down and wrapped his fingers around the heated flesh. Severus fell back in the chair and pushed his hips forward.

"Fuck, Remus, please." Severus's hands gripped the arms of the chair as his feet braced against the floor and he frantically thrust into Remus's rough grip. Eyes shut tight, Severus grimaced, pleasure finally overtaking the pain of his unyielding arousal.

"Come for me, Severus," Remus breathed, and Severus's eyes shot open in surprise and relief. Thick ropes of pearly come spurted from his cock, coating Remus's hand and splattering the desk. Severus sagged back into the chair, boneless, panting from the exertion. 

Elated and almost unbearably aroused, Remus began to lick his hand clean. He'd confess all about the _Ejaculatus Abnutatus_ spell he'd discovered _after_ he had Severus tied to the bed.


End file.
